The present invention generally relates to a complex plaster mold for casting a ceramic material in slip form and more particularly, it relates to a complex mold within an integral base for casting hygienic-sanitary appliances generally.
It is notable that in casting the latter, and for example in casting bidets and lavatory bowls, complex plaster molds have been used which define the external surfaces and internal cavities of the aforesaid appliances.
These complex molds are constituted by several elements, normally comprising a foot, suitable lateral mold pieces and an upper mold piece. Appliances are cast in these complex molds with the mouth of their bowl or pan facing upwards for reasons of practicality during the removal stages of such hygienic-sanitary appliances from the mold.
These removal stages, in fact, consist of firstly extracting the upper mold piece and replacing it by a base which later serves as the support for the hygienic-sanitary appliance during the subsequent production stages.
The mold is then overturned together with the base and then one proceeds with the extraction of the lower mold piece, which is now at the top, and the opening of the lateral mold pieces.
In this manner, the hygienic-sanitary appliance remains resting on the base and is conveyed to the subsequent working stations. However, this method requires the installation of complex casting systems which have to be provided with complicated devices for overturning the mold after the base has been placed on it. Also, the removal of the cast material from the mold requires an excessively long time, as already stated. Additionally, it requires a large number of personnel, which may exceed fifty or more, because a large number of appliances are cast simultaneously on the present-day casting benches.
From the aforegoing, it evidently appears impossible to obtain complete cast articles of the above-described type, i.e. provided with said hollow part.